ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Opening! Maho-dou
Grand Opening! Maho-dou!'' is episode 5 of Ojamajo Doremi. In the 4kids dub it's titled, "Witch Conya of the Lunaverse" Coming from Dela, who's dub name is Conya. And the Lunaverse is the dub variants Witch World. '''(Note: For dub name or location changes, unless listed. View character or location pages.) Opening clip Kotake paces around, worried about a secret he's been keeping from everyone. Stopping for a moment he wonders why he can't say anything about it. Wishing to have the courage in order to do so. Summary When Kotake suddenly shows up to purchase something, Doremi stalks him out of curiosity to see why he really needs it... '' Recap One noisy morning at the Harukaze household, Doremi and Pop awaken to their feuding parents. Haruka is angry that Keisuke was trying to sneak out instead of cleaning out the gutters like he was supposed to. But before it gets very far, they get distracted when Doremi runs past them in a hurry. How very strange of Doremi... At the Maho-do everyone is just finishing up and checking over the inventory. Everyone congratulates the stores opening, but Majorika angrily interupts to lecture them on how they changed the store without permission. But everyone assumes she was just jealous and laugh it off. Meanwhile, a frustrated Kotake is walking through town when he happens to notice a flier for the shop's opening, but he pays it no attention and discards it into the nearby trash. Come one pm, the girls have yet to get any customers in the shop. They worry that nobody will come on such a special day, which Majorika claims to be their own fault since the shop has lost it's mysterious vibes that made it popular before. But Aiko still believes their shop is much more attractive. Suddenly, everyone stops as they begin to hear singing coming from the nearby closet. The strange woman introduces herself as Dela, but is cut off by Majorika, who only grows aggravated when Dela compliments the new store design. Majorika is highly suspicious as to why she showed up today, since it isn't the day she normally collects rent. Dela goes on to explain that she brought them a gift, as she heard they were modifying the shop. She shows them a very chic, cute cash register and the girls immediately become smitten with it... until she reveals she wasn't giving it to them for free. Despite being a gift. This leaves them sad, although Majorika claims they don't even need it since the old one is good enough. But she is quick to give in upon seeing their faces moments after... And with that Dela leaves before Majorika can stop her from adding the new register to the current bill. It's then Aiko suddenly becomes inspired on how they can attract some customers. They rush outside in hopes of finding some people walking nearby. Doremi surprises a couple while Doremi and Hazuki run into some older girls. With some convincing they manage to get people to start showing up and Aiko manages to convince the couple to buy a charm. As Doremi laments how badly she is doing, as she hasn't sold anything yet, Hazuki tends to the register. Doremi's upset only worsens when Kotake suddenly walks in and asks them why they're working there. But they quickly cover it by claiming they have been helping Aiko's cousins grandmother. Kotake proceeds to insult Doremi, but before she can make much fuss, Hauzki yanks him aside to show him around. He eventually finds something that picks his curiosity, but claims he is only purchasing it to mock Doremi later on. After he leaves Majorika informs them that Kotake must have had a problem if he came there. Usually only people with a problem or desire wind up at the Maho-do. This upsets Doremi, so she sets out to find Kotake and inform him that the item may not work, since she's still an apprentice. She manages to find him pretty quickly, but he tells her off instead of listening to her. So Doremi attempts to spy on him, then when caught again she claims she only came out to get juice. But Kotake finds this hard to believe since there was a convience store nearby that she could have stopped at to get it. But Doremi claims she only likes the juice from the store that's further up the street anyway. So Kotake begins to tease Doremi by wondering if she has a crush on him. But Doremi denies it and begins to yell at him. She then calmly asks if he is worried about something, but he leaves and doesn't answer her. So she transforms in order to keep following him. She flys to where he headed and finds out that he's been watching a little puppy there. Kotake would like to have Pal be his own pet and live somewhere safe, but he lacks the courage to ask his parents if he can keep Pal, since they don't believe he's responsible enough for a pet yet. Unknown to them, the Mean Cat is looming over head. It swipes Pal's food and runs right into the factory while Pal and Kotake give chase. But by the time Doremi and Kotake spot Pal, they see he has fallen into a hole. Kotake locates a ladder and attempts to get Pal himself, but after he attempts to get back up, one of the ladders bars break, causing him to fall to the ground and temporarily lose consiousness. Doremi runs over to the hole in hopes of saving them and tries contacting help. But when she realizes that sand is beginning to fill the hole, she has to hurry up and get an idea to save her classmate and the puppy before its too late! Doremi attempts to use magic to freeze the sand, but she incidentally covers them in ice. This wakes up Kotake but Doremi has to hurry up before they freeze to death in all of the ice. She attempts to use magic on a rope in order to pull them up, but this only yanks her into the air instead... Another attempt at magic is used and she scares the mean cat, which knocks some old tires and empty crates into the hole, allowing Kotake and Pal to climb out and make an escape! As he leaves, Kotake decides he can't risk letting Pal live in a dangerous place like this for any longer. So he goes back home to talk to his parents. Doremi is very happy by the turn of events... until realizing she's still dangling from the ceiling! She attempts to cast a spell, but happens to notice that she has also ran out of magic spheres. But as she worries that she may never be free, the rope suddenly gives out and she falls to the ground in a dizzy haze... The following day, the ojamajo happen to see Kotake walking Pal outside. They begin to wonder why Doremi helped Kotake, but she claims it wasn't important and they rush off to work to begin their brand new day as the episode ends! Quotes *''Hazuki: Why do you always say mean things? *''Aiko: I know! Majorika feel's left out, that's why she's pouty.'' *''Majorika: Don't say such idiotic thing's!'' *~* *''Doremi: it's not like I'm following you! It just happens I'm going this way too!'' Dub changes * A scene was skipped at the very beginning. It involved Pop and Doremi waking up to their parents fighting. *The tag that came with the item (as seen left) was painted over. *The price, instead of being about 3 dollars, it was 8 in the dub. *Originally Majorika wasn't in time to make payment. In the dub, Patina instead said that they were short for the payment. *Doremi was confused as she thought the cash register was a gift, Dela informs her it isn't. While Dorie asked how much a Luxury cost, to which Conya just makes a offer. *Scene Skip: After Dela leaves majorika yells at the Ojamajo about not needing the new register. *Aiko tells the couple buying a charm that it'd make them love each other more. In the dub the charm makes things taste differently. *Pal was renamed "Cookie". *Dorie brought up Mirabelle selling all of her items, then wonders how her's sold. Originally Doremi brought up both Hazuki and Aiko, then looks to hers. *Dorie's stupidity is brought it once more, It took almost the entire episode for her to realize what Kotake was doing. Doremi managed to figure it out early in the episode upon seeing them. Errors * During the scene where Majorika asked, "Whats so good about merchandise made by Apprentices?" her Crystal Ball isn't there, but in the scenes before and after, she's wearing it. *When Majorika's head turns red out of either annoyance or embarrassment. The shine spot is light green, but after her back is shown the spot is suddenly white. *A possible error exist on the sign where Kotake heads to. The sign says "Factr" It can be assumed its meant to say Factory. *In the up close scene of Pal, the inside of the orange colored ear is orange, not pink. *While Doremi realizes she is still tangled, her wand is very thick and big (See below image) Also during that, by her light pink rim of hat and gloves is a pink section that is not connected to any part of her. Most likely a coloring error. *And also note, up until the point when she realizes she's out of magic spheres, Doremi had a few of them. Trivia *''Characters introduced: Dela'','' Pal'' *''This is one of the first episodes to hint that Kotake may like Doremi more then he lets on. He claims he only bought the charm to tease her but really sought out something to help him with his problem. He actually put faith in an item made by Doremi to help him out. '' *''The way Kotake came across the Maho-dou is similar to the way Doremi found it in the first episode. '' *''Despite Aiko's claim that nobody would come into Majorika's old shop. Two customers had been shown to do so. '' *''It is unknown what school the girls Aiko talks to attend given that their uniform colors never show up again. '' *''Also note one girl resembles Onpu!'' *''When Doremi yells at Kotake after he claims she liked him, the pink annoyed sign above Doremi's head is the shape of a icon used for Onsen, a hot spring. '' *''The sign shown at the place Kotake enters says, "Do not enter, Misora industries." '' *''Kotake's parents are shown for the first and one of the only times. Neither share his hair coloring. Kotake has blue-black hair, while his dad has gray-brown, and his mother has light brown. '' *''This is the second appearance of the Mean cat. '' *''Pal bares resemblance to Aiko's puppy/dog form. '' Screenshots price.png|The amount Doremi in bed.png|Doremi half asleep taunting.png|Majorika the red faced witch frog Waiting.png|''Waiting... Waiting.... waiting....'' Two girls.png|cute older girls~ Note the one resembles Onpu vaguely. Please....png|Pwease~ Onsen.png|Doremi's the perfect temperature <3 Pal.png giand wand.png < Everyones a witch so there's nothing to fear!/A lie is the beginning of friendship > Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Eps Category:Maho-do Eps